raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzanne Wu
Suzanne Wu is a recurring character in Raising Dion. She is portrayed by Ali Ahn."Matt Lauria Joins Apple’s ‘Dickinson’, Ali Ahn In Netflix’s ‘Raising Dion’". Deadline. January 29, 2019. Retrieved August 4, 2019. Summary Suzanne Wu is the CEO of BIONA Innitiative, and thus in charge of all the research performed at the institute. Biography Suzanne is first seen in "ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude", when Pat Rollins tries to propose his idea for a new research to her, but she pretends not to hear him. In "ISSUE 103: Watch Man", she tells Pat she consideres his idea good, but Pat himself won't perform it since he's just an engineer. In "ISSUE #104: Welcome to BIONA. Hope You Survive the Experience", after finding out Pat took Dion Warren to BIONA, she gives the boy a tour of the facility. Later, after Dion and Pat break into the restricted laboratory L5 and escape with a hermit crab, causing a power outage in the process, she demands to get the names of everybody who was near L5 prior to the power outage. In "ISSUE #105: Days of Mark's Future Past", she attends the birthday party for Andre and Dion at Tasha Patel's house. After Dion used his powers to telepathically summon his inhaler due to an asthma attack, Pat feared that Suzanne might have seen him. In "ISSUE #106: Super Friends", she surprised Pat by approving his research plan, and granting him access to lab L5. She also told him what is at stake, namely that Biona is trying to prevent the decay of Iceland as a result of the Aurora Event. When Pat told Nicole about his promotion, he told her Suzanne probably knows he and Dion took Pinchy from L5. Pat's suspicions of Suzanne turned out to be correct; she announced that Biona would support the science fair at Dion's school (thus giving Biona agents an excuse to visit the school), and she send Lars to Nicole's apartment to spy on Dion. By the end of the episode, Larssend her footage that showed Dion and Charlotte Tuck turning themselves invisible. In "ISSUE #107: Why So Vomity?", after Lars warned her that Dion had been hospitalized, Suzanne used this as an opportunity to get her hands on the boy. When CDC ordered for Dion to be quarantined because of his mysterious condition, she send a team of BIONA agents to take Dion from the hospital and bring him to L5 for research. In "ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry", Nicole confronted her at BIONA to demand Dion's return. Suzanne only agreed after Nicole offered her all of Mark's research data in return, but assured Nicole that BIONA had Dion's best intentions in mind, and that their real enemy is The Crooked Man. Later, when The Crooked Man attacked Charlotte Tuck outside Nicole's apartment, she called Nicole to warn her about him. In "ISSUE #109: Storm Killer", Suzanne, along with a team of BIONA agents, tried to help Nicole and Dion fight off The Crooked Man. Their plan was to use liquid nitrogent to weaken him, but the giant destroyed their vans before they got the chance to use it. Personality She “lacks the ability to fake enthusiasm or interest. She’s either fascinated or disengaged.” She especially doesn't like Pat Rollins, but if her interactions with Dion in "ISSUE #104: Welcome to BIONA. Hope You Survive the Experience" are an indication, she was rather fond of Mark Warren. She is aware of the danger that The Crooked Man poses to Dion and other people that got powers from the Aurora Event, and is determined to stop the necrosis that is destroying Iceland. But she is not afraid to go to extreme lengths to achieve her goals, like threatening to keep Dion quarantined at BIONA indefinitely.“ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females